El amor en tiempos geométricos
by Inanna-Ishtar
Summary: Muchos años fueron los que Kensou guardaba eso por Athena,y sentía que era momento de decirle todo lo que sentía. Pasará más tiempo para encontrar el momento perfecto y decírselo. Pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea.
1. Kensou está feliz

**Mi primer fic del KOF e.e**

I: Kensou está feliz

Epoca muy calurosa rodeaba el hemisferio norte en el planeta. Particularmente en Southtown, el maestro Chin estaba entrenando a sus discipulos para la competencia de King Of Fighters. Los entrenaba fisica y mentalmente, para que en el dia de mañana sepan lidiar perfectamente contra sus adversarios. Su equipo se llama Psycho Soldiers, y si bien ya han participado de algunos torneos con anterioridad, ellos quieren ser los proximos campeones.

Claro que cuando hablamos de juventud, hablamos de un proceso de cambios drastricos, fisicos y emocionales. Esto le pasaba a Sie Kensou, un muchachito habilidoso pero con pocas ganas de participar...o mejor dicho de entrenar.

-Muy bien Athena...Me estas escuchando, Kensou?-Preguntaba Chin

-Eh? Si mestro...-Respondía el joven desatento

Kensou está enamorado de Athena Asamiya, amiga suya de la infancia y que la conoce casi como a él. Kensou se distrae mucho pensando en ella. La admira con devocion y casi en silencio.

Una de las cosas que le gusta hacer, ademas de hablar con ella,es verla actuar, bailar,pelear y escucharla cantar. Redondeando, era feliz viendola ser.

-Despierta muchacho!-Le tiraba agua Chin

-Hnggg..MAESTROOO!

-Recciona! Por dios..Kensou, mañana me correras cinco kilometros con estos...bloques...de...ladrillo!-Decia mientras le ponia uno en cada mano

-Aaah!-Se le caia al joven distraido

Claro que Kensou nunca fue asi. Antes de todo esto, no sabia que Athena amaba pelear y que en cima sea una reencarnacion de una diosa,ademas de que era muy habilidosa. Cuando supo que ella seria la nueva disipula de Chin, empezo a bajar su rendimiento.

-No puedo más con esto, ¡Cómo pesan!-Relinchaba Sie

Por eso debe cumplir con diversos castigos que su maestro le pone (como el de correr con bloques de ladrillos).

-Kensoouu!-Saludaba Athena que estaba andando en bicicleta

-Athena..ayudame!

-Vamos Kensou, solo te falta un poquito para llegar a los cinco kilometros.

-Daaah...

Finalmente el joven Kensou llego hasta la casa de su maestro donde de inmediato se puso a descansar. Alli, Athena le sirvio un vaso con agua sacada de una jarra con hielo.

-Glup glup glup...quiero mas!

-Kensou, tene cuidado. Podrias deshidratarte.

-Lo se, Athena. Pero tuve que cargar estos bloques, que nisiquiera una botellita de agua pude llevar

-Se que Chin es exigente, pero tampoco quiere verte sufrir. Ademas todo lo malo que te pase..el tendria que hacerse cargo hehe

Los muchachos continuaban charlando, hasta que aparecía plácidamente su sensei.

-Buenos dias mis discipulos

-Buen dia sensei. Kensou ya cumplio con la parte de su entrenamiento.

Si, lo he vito y me alegro por él.

Athena se fue del patio de la casa, dejando al joven que se sacaba las pesas y su sensei se acercaba para hablar un poco con el.

-Kensou...has cambiado mucho desde que introduje a Athena al equipo.

Kensou sintio un escalofrio.

-Eh bueno yo, yo..ya sabe, la edad hehe es que..

-¿Estas enamorado de Asamiya?

Kensou se sonrojó por completo y no sabia que contestarle. Su maestro se rio en forma empatica.

-No te preocupes, que yo tambien me habia enamorado una vez. Ademas..era el favorito de las chicas, sino chequea esta foto! Mira que musculos-Le decia el ansiano entregandole la foto

Kensou la miro detenidamente.

-Este no es usted, es...su hermano.

-Jeje pense que no lo notarias. Yo no tuve esa suerte de ser taan alto como él. Pero bueno Sie, el punto es. No dejes que estos sentimientos afecten tus ganas de luchar y convertirte en alguien importante en el dia de mañana. El amor es parte de la vida y...Kensou?

Kensou se retiraba sigilosamente en vano.

-Sie Kensou, ¡mañana me limpiaras toda la casa y correras 10km con estos ladrillos! Ahora, ¡ve a comprar cosas para comer y corriendo!

-Demonios-Maldecía Sie

El muchacho no le quedo mas otra que salir corriendo a obedecer las ordenes de su enfurecido sensei.

Tras comprar lo necesario para comer esa noche, llego y se puso a cocinar. En ese momento,sonaba el telefono y no tenia tiempo para contestar. Hasta que finalmente una voz femenina, que era la de Athena confirmaba que alguien atendia.

-Bao! Como la estas pasando alli?

Bao es el hijo adoptivo de Chin, y en estos momentos anda de vacaciones. Es muy amigo de Athena y Kensou, por lo que cuando habla con cualquiera de los dos se la pasa horas.

Kensou aprovecho para darse una escapada y decirle a Athena que queria hablar con él. Pero justo en ese momento empezo a notar una risita de Athena y empezo a hablar de alguien.

-¿El? Pues bien Bao...como siempre.

-Obviamente habla de mi.-Pensaba penosamente Kensou

La muchacha continuaba riéndose en el teléfono,y seguía hablando de un chico.

-¡Hoy no sabes cómo entrenó! Sudaba..que no puedo explicarte lo que me generó verlo todo empapado

Kensou abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de lo que ella decía

-Si..y cómo se esfuerza. Y yo le dije que se cuidara porque se podia deshidratar. Aha...y no sé, pero quiero hacerlo pronto antes del King Of Fighters. Quiero confesarle mi amor..

Y en ese momento, Kensou corrió hasta la cocina porque se le estaban quemando las empanadas que estaba preparando. Pero no le importaba, porque estaba muy feliz. Así que las sacó del horno y empezó a bailar como símbolo de victoria arriba de la mesa.

-¿¡Qué haces Kensou?!-Se molestaba Chin

-¡Sensei! ¡Athena esta enamorada de mi..!-Gritó sin pensarlo

-Pues me alegro y no quiero que vuelvas a bailar arriba de la mesa, sirve la comida que en un rato tienen que acostarse.

Despues del regaño, Athena se acercaba a la cocina

-¿Que sucede?-Preguntaba extrañada ella

-Bueno..Kensou está feliz porque termino de cocinar y no se le quemó como otras veces.

-Ah..vine más que nada porque Bao quiere hablar con usted. Vaya rápido porque no le queda mucho crédito.

-Oh..ahi le voy a hablar.

El sensei iba entuciasmado a contestarle a su hijo. Athena se sento en la silla, mientras Kensou servia la comida de forma un poco loca. Athena no sabia perfectamente que le pasaba, pero lo notaba muy sonriente.

-Te sirvo, mi querida Athena?

-Pues...si,claro.

Kensou se sentía mejor que nunca. Su amiga Athena está enamorada de él y ahora quiere ser él, el protagonista de esta historia. O mejor dicho, el que pueda dar inicio al que podría llegar a ser un bonito romance.

**Continuara.**

Que entuciasmado esta Kensou! Ojala que le vaya bien :P


	2. El guardián de mis secretos

II: El guardián de mis secretos

Esa mañana, Kensou se despertó más temprano y realizó todos los ejercicios que su Sensei le mandó a hacer. Esta vez había hecho caso a Athena y trató de no exceder sus límites, siempre y cuando se cuide de diversos problemas de salud.

Desde la ventana de la cocina, Chin y Athena miraban asombrado al muchacho, con el esmero que ponía ante los ejercicios

-Vio, le dije que en algún momento volvería a ser 100% Kensou.

Espero que le siga durando.-Decía en un tono un poco gangozo

Chin había amanecido todo resfríado y al parecer deliraba de fiebre.

-No te preocupes..cof cofff...aaaachuuu!

-Si quiere le compro algún medicamento o algo para alivianar eso.

-No te preocupes..me repondré.

-Vamos, sensei. Iré con Kensou.

Después de tanto insistir, Athena salió al patio para llamar a Sie.

-Acompañame, necesito comprar algunas cosas para el maestro,se siente muy mal.

Kensou se cambió de ropa y salieron para el mercado más cercano a comprar frutas y algún que otro medicamento para ese resfriado de su maestro.

En el camino, los jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente, aunque Kensou se mostraba aún más chistoso y Athena un poco desinteresada en ello. Llegaron al mercado, compraron todo lo necesario y tanto uno como el otro,tenían una bolsa.

En el camino, pasaron por el puente donde pasaba sus días en su infancia. Allí jugaban, se divertían y eran más que felices. Pero los tiempos pasaron y los intereses empezaron a cambiar.

-Cuántas cosas que hemos pasado aquí, ¿No?-Preguntaba Kensou

-Si..qué bellos momentos-Decía mientras miraba el agua

Distraida en sus pensamientos, Athena se sumergió en la nostalgia de su infancia mientras Sie continuaba charlando y ella le respondía con tan simples monosílabos.

Recordaba lo mágico que eran aquellos días, lo bien que la pasaba con sus amigos. Recordaba tantos buenos momentos, que se fue por un instante de este mundo y sin darse cuenta chocó con un muchacho.

-Athena, te dije que tengas cuidado-Le respondía Kensou

Se le había caido la bolsa con todos los cítricos para curar el mal estar de su sensei, así que le ayudó a levantar todo.

-Oh..lo siento tanto Athena

Era nada más y nada menos que Kyo el muchacho con el cual ella chocó. Lo miró sorprendida, mientras el se arreglaba y levantaba. Le dio la mano para que ella pudiese levantarse, mientras le miraba sorprendida.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaba Kyo

-Si...Kyo, estoy bien-Respondia con una sonrisa tímida

Ambos se sonríeron mientras Kensou los interrumpía con la bolsa.

-Aquí tienes Athena

-Gracias Kensou. ¿Cómo estás, Kyo? Hace mucho que no hablamos contigo

-Bueno..ya sabes. El torneo y todo nos mantiene muy distantes.

Los tres jóvenes caminaban por esa vereda, en medio de un día precioso, caluroso y con gente caminando al rededor. Kyo decidió acompañarlos, mientras conversaban.

-Han pasado tantos meses desde que nos hablamos por última vez hehe. Fue aquella noche en casa del sensei, estabamos con Yuki y Bao..-Respondía Kensou

-Si. ¿Cómo está Bao? Me enteré que está de viaje

-Eeeh..esa noche había sido la despedida de Bao. ¿O acaso te olvidaste?-Preguntaba Sie

-¿Qué? ah cierto..había tomado de más con el sensei jejeje.-Decía Kyo mientras se reía de su propia verguenza

De tanta charla, lograron llegar al destino de los chicos del Psycho Soldiers.

-Nos vemos muchachos, cuidense.-Decía mientras les hacía un gesto a los dos

-¡Chau Kyo! ¡Qué genial sujeto que es!-Decía Kensou mientras estaba abriendo la puerta

Athena lo miró irse y casi lagrimeaba un poco.

-¿Athena?

-Oh...lo siento. Estem.. necesito ir al baño.

Los dos entraron a la casa. Kensou quedó extrañado ante la reacción de ella. Pero por ningún motivo permitiría que esas ilusiones se estropearan por pensamientos terceros.

La tarde continuo con cosas calentitas y cuidados al maestro que no estaba muy bien de salud.

-Tome ese jugo, sé que no será rico,pero le hará muy bien-Le decía mientras le entregaba el vaso

-¿No le pondrías un poquito de whisky? Anda..sirve para el resfrio

-NO ¬¬-Le respondía Athena

El maestro en cama y los chicos debían ocuparse por el orden y limpieza de la casa. Así que, para que sea más leve esos momentos ambos empezaron a sintonizar la radio y tratar de ponerlo en un volumen considerando viendo la situación de su sensei.

-¡Subele a ese tema!

-¿De quién es?

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Es Kelly Clarkson cantando Behind this hazel eyes!

A Kensou no le gustaba como cantaba y más la letra del tema. Pero lo dejó por ella. Después de varias canciones, barridas, limpieza de muebles los muchachos apagaron la radio mientras Kensou se encontraba acostado en el sofá apunto de ver la televisión.

-Me iré a bañar. Después prepararé la comida.

Athena se retiraba del lugar a buscar las cosas para su aseo personal mientras Kensou esperaba con atención la nueva temporada de su programa preferido.

-Oh aquí empieza!

_-Bad cops fue cancelado y será reemplazado por Casi Angeles._

-¿QUEEEEEE?! ¿Pondrán esa basura en vez de mi programa de tiros? Desgraciados.

Frustrado, apagó la televisión y fue hasta su cuarto que compartía con Athena. Allí buscó la ropa para que después podría utilizar después del baño que iba a tomarse. En ese momento, un cuaderno se caía del armario de Athena.

Athena había limpiado el cuarto y al parecer lo hizo muy rápido y sin pensar muy bien donde iría cada cosa.

En la portada del cuaderno decía "Diary" escrito con marcador indeleble. Tenía en sus manos una bomba de tiempo si es que lo abría,debido a que quizás tenía secretos de Athena. Pero como dice el dicho..la curiosidad, mató al gato. Así que decidió mirar "un par de páginas".

Todo estaba en blanco, hasta que empezó a encontrar textos escritos en forma de poesía. Eran canciones, canciones que iba a cantar posiblemente en algún futuro debido que, además de la letra, había escrito algunas notas. Las empezó a leer,y algunas parecían tan normales. Finalmente, encontró una que le gustó, aunque solamente tenía escrito poco y además ilegible.

_Ya no sé cuanto tiempo más_

_podre aguantar_

_La ilusión me contiene_

_pero la incertidumbre me consume_

_(esta parte no logra entenderlo bien)_

_Te amo,y te amaré_

_hasta que uno de los...(no logra entender esta parte)_

_..._

_Solo desearía por un instante_

_Virir en otra realidad_

_Donde los dos podemos estar_

_Y que exista alguna posibilidad_

_Que me llenes de alegría este corazón_

_Que ruega fervormente por tu amor.._

_(No logra entender esta parte)_

Las letras hablaban sobre un amor que anhela con devoción Athena. Así que empezó a buscar más y finalmente encuentra un texto que relataba algo.

_No suelo hablar mucho de mí en este cuaderno. Primero,porque me molesta escribir a mano, prefiero la computadora. Pero..tampoco se donde publicar mis más profundos secretos. Así que de alguna que otra manera, podría ser este el sustituto del guardian de mis secretos. No se por donde empezar, lo que siento por él desborda terriblemente. Ni siquiera Bao lo sabe...quizás se lo diga, porque ya no lo aguanto más..._

_17/8_

_(...)Lo amo desmedidamente,y hoy le conté a Bao lo que siento. Bao dice que haría una linda pareja con él,y me desea lo mejor. Pero estoy muy nerviosa y tengo miedo de arruinar una amistad tan bonita._

_28/8_

_Siempre te voy a amar ... (El nombre de la persona no se nota, debido a que está todo borroso. Al parecer Athena escribió con marcador y se le cayó algún líquido)_

Pero en ese momento, sintió pasos que provenían del pasillo. Así que guardó todo sin pensarlo y salió del cuarto. Era Athena que quería entrar para buscar algo, según lo que ella le decía a él.

El corazón de Kensou palpitaba a mil por hora, pero las dudas y la incertidumbre empezarían a aparecer dentro de poco en la vida del joven Sie.


End file.
